1. Field
The following description relates to a terminal for a voice communication, and more particularly, to a terminal capable of providing a fixed mobile convergence service using a wideband voice codec.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fixed mobile convergence terminals using a wideband voice codec currently exist. The wideband voice codec is capable of processing a voice signal at a sampling rate of 16 kHz in a hardware scheme, and as such a high quality of voice communication is achieved. However, to this end, both terminals that are involved in the communication need to have the same wideband voice codec. That is, if the terminals each have own different wideband voice codecs, a high quality voice communication can not be provided. For example, if one terminal uses AMR-WB voice codec for a mobile communication network and an opposite party terminal uses G.722 wideband voice codec for a wireless LAN, the voice signal needs to be transcoded to be suitable for one of the codecs of two terminals.